magirecofandomcom-20200223-history
Contributor's Guide/Quests
__NOEDITSECTION__ Quest Guide Manual Data Gathering These procedure actually way easier than it actually looks like. Structure of the Quests Mobile Labeling Questheader Questbody Enemy Skills (optional) Missions Support (optional) Drops Unlocks (optional) Section Clear Mobile labeling You can skip it if the quest is not inside of a tabber, although 99% of the quests are in tabbers, multiple level tabbers. This is how it looks like The display:none makes sure that this text visible on mobile, but not on a desktop. We needs this, because the Battle 1 not visible on mobile as it is one of the tabber's tab. Try to be precise, in event page, it's usually enough if it's only something like Story 3 and Challenge 5, but not in every events and Story Quests (Main, Another) needs more precise ones. Questheader It uses the template. For example: Gives this: Questbody It uses the and template. This is how you fill the template: You need to keep this order as none of these have specific names in the template, only numbers. For example: Gives this: }} Look at the 11 in this short code, the first 1 means the enemy appeared in the first wave, the second 1 means it's the first enemy that appeared in that wave. If there's more than one wave, you will need to fill the 5th bracket of the Enemy template with every first enemy in each wave excluding the first wave. You can write anything in the 5th bracket, as if it has something in it, it will put the border, but it would be the best if you put a single b there, like in the following code. For example: Gives this: |12= |21= |22= |31= }} Enemy Skills It uses the and template. This is how you fill the template: Only the enemy name and visible name need to be kept as the first and second parameters if you want to use them. The others can be ordered in any way afterward. For example: Gives this: | }} Notice that if the skill text is formatted the correct way, it will form a link to the effect's page. You may refer to Memoria effects for examples on how to format the text as it is modeled after the same format. Missions It uses the template. This template has the main story missions (excluding the first Chapter) as preset missions. If you want a different set of missions, you only need to add the ones that are different For example (main story missions): Gives this: You can fill up every slot if you want: Gives this: Support So there are up to 4 Magical Girls that are able to support you in your quest, they are having pink background. It uses the template. This template has a documentation as well: Template:Support. For example in Main Story - Chapter 3 - Episode 1: Battle 2 there are 3 supports, each with only 1 Memoria (A Magical Girl may has 0-2 Memoria equipped), in the Support template (if you choose the shorter type (preferred)) You need to put 2 empty brackets for each "missing" Memoria, you only need to do this between 2 Magical Girls. So here's the mentioned Battle's Supports as an example: Gives this: It is possible, that Magical Girls don't have any Memoria equipped so you need to put 4 empty brackets between Magical Girls: Gives this: Please put this note into the code if there's no support in Main and Another Story Quests, no need for this note for events: Drops It uses the template. The template uses the Inum template for those items that have quantity and uses the ItemPic for those that don't. First of all please put the drops to the wiki in the same order as in the game. In the drops template, only the first 2 items have item quantity (if needed), as the CC can be the first item or the second item (in events) (The first clear reward is not counted as the first item, we deal with it separately). This template accepts 12 items, none of these have specific names in the template, just numbers. The first item's quantity name is 1Q and the second item's quantity is 2Q. First Clear Reward is FC and its quantity is FCQ. For example: Gives this: Another example (A quest drops from Crimson Resolve event): Gives this: Unlock sytem We currently don't have any templates for unlocks, you can check how to do it in Crimson_Resolve/Part_2. Here's the code for the unlocks with an example: Gives this: class="article-table" style="width: 100%; border: solid pink 2px" ! style="width:15%; text-align:center" Unlocked by style="width:35%; text-align:center" Ao's Story - Episode 9 ! style="width:15%; text-align:center" Unlocks style="width:35%; text-align:center" Yuna and Juri's Story - FREE 2 Yuna's Story - Episode 10 Ao's Story - Episode 10 } Section Clear This part has also no template yet, here's the code for it with an example: Gives this: class="article-table" style="width:100%; border: solid pink 2px" ! style="width:15%; text-align:center" Section Clear style="text-align:center" } Example Quest(s) Gives this: Chapter 1 – Episode 2 = Chapter 1 - Episode 2: The Magical Girls of Kamihama City |21= |31= }} }} - Challenge = |21= |31= }} }} }} Category:Contributor page